random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SonicAndKnuckles
Welcome Hey SonicAndKnuckles, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:SonicAndKnuckles, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 21:13, February 24, 2011 No,nobody likes hem! Loki Laufeyson 16:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just spend more time at the Fanfiction Wiki. Bubbles!!!!!--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 00:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey I like Sonic to. Religious Hero 03:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Sonic! I can understand your desire to finish the sentence pretty well,BUT(!!!) It's a five word story,not the 1 word one!!!!!! The One You Love To Hate I decided to make a different account. I almost got in trouble on another wiki for my username. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Why do you hate PnF? Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 17:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) cool Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks!!! :D -TD Sonicandknuckles talking:How do i become "A wiki contributer"? To answer your question you log out to become "A wiki contributer" and I didnt delete the page I will se if I can get it back TD 17:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for visiting the Complipedia. Your creation of Hedgetroid was awesome. The friendly Fanshee 17:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Sonic Image That flashing image could cause seizures, please remove it from pages. The seizures was why he hasn't been in a game since. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 03:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Animated GIF Can you make an animated gif of this guy floating? The friendly Fanshee 11:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! If you want, here are some more I'd like to be animated! Why, you could be the official Compliens animator! Zeelp.jpg|Maybe this guy could walk around! Eggloid.png|This one could juggle eggs Atome.png|This one could shrink and expand Katey.jpg|This one could fly swiftly Okay The friendly Fanshee 20:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I don't know how. Yep You now have rollback :) TD 20:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. Its fixed now! :D I know you will do AWESOME! TD 22:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) More Badges? Badge 9.gif Badge 8.gif Badge 7.gif Badge 6.gif Badge 5.gif Badge 4.gif Badge 3.gif Badge 2.gif Badge 1.gif What do you think of these? They could become real badges. Dan is here 05:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) TOO MUCH SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's WAY!!!! (4 exclamation points! that's seriuos) too much Sonic on this wiki. Sonic isn't too random. Even beds are more random! If you add a little more, this could change this wiki to the Sonic wiki! The friendly Fanshee 20:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Stealing! On RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 5 I wrote The show was so horrible, they decided to switch the heads out with Weegees. 700 Japanese kids ended up with seizures.http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.pngThe friendly Fansheehttp://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.png 20:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Then I go to RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 6 and saw The movie was so horrible,so they switched up heads with Sawneek.700 japanese kids ended up with seizures.SonicAndKnuckles You stole mine, changed it a littlew and called it your own! Please change it. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Yes, i'll make them. Alternate Phineas 02:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You need to make your pictures more random. If you've recieved this message, your pictures aren't random enough and you need to get MORE RANDOM! I added a gallery below to give you the stages of random-ness. James.jpg|Normal, Not random enough. The level you are at. Random James.jpg|More Random - Adding mustaches, Odd hats, etc. More Random James.jpg|Now You're adding fire. Also adding tongues will do good too. Even More Random James.jpg|Now add the impossible. Add fling purple chickens. Add rollercoasters that go through your head! Be random! Part of randomness is impossibleness. Crazily Even More Random James.jpg|Copy and paste. It makes your random picture even more random. Supremely Crazily Even More Random James.jpg|Remove bits of the picture. You're going insane. the random-ness is taking over. Extremely Supremely Crazily Even More Random James.jpg|Things have gotten to a point in which things are so random, you can't explain. Just think of what more you can do! Add uranium bombs! Add FLOATING TONGUES! Nobody can tell you hat to do! Just get random! (P.S. Why do you hate P&F? I think it's HI-LARIOUS!) The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 16:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Maybe sometime. We have enogh admins for now Alternate Phineas 17:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! If you can't like it yourself, watch these videos! I dare you to. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You cant argue with an admin!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 20:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Guys, just leave him alone he doesn't like the series. And if your gonna show it off to him, show him some better songs and episodes. Alternate Phineas 21:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know it was possible to hate Phineas and Ferb! Usually, shows I dislike are shows I haven't even see, and then I like the show after I watch it. I bet SNK hasn't even seen Phineas and Ferb before! Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 21:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I did this. Alternate Phineas is right and now I feel kinda bad. But please keep your opinion to yourself because as you can see above, several of us like the show and think you should like it too but I knew what I did is wrong and I should apologize. I will post Sonic and Pokemon videos here. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 21:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay..... It's just your opinion right? Nobody has the right to change your opinions, YOU have the rights. But, you can't change my opinions and others' okay? Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 21:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Please stay. This wiki is kid friendly...... and to make up for it, I will try not to do too much P&F (except for Ferb and Doofenshmirtz appearing in the Epic Story of Whitehack) Please just stay. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Back! =D Your back! Thank you! And don't worry. I'll accept that you are who you are. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 04:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SHUR! :)o The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 21:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! http://lmgtfy.com/?q=May+from+Pokemon here you go! Hope you enjoy! I will try to make a peace treaty soon to stop this Phineas and Ferb Pokemon war. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 20:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Got it! Hope you enjoy my gift! (P.S. The peace treaty is finished and has a page) Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 20:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me Sorry if I was a little mean to you before. Can you forgive me? Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 21:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) No But I might do it on the next time I make one of those. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 00:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, ure. Yes, sure. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 22:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a blog (PLEASE DON"T SPAM POKEMON)? No. I think you're on the vurge of getting blocked. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 14:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Stop name calling Kh2cool. How would you like it if they called you StupidAndLame? You probably wouldn't. I might block you. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 15:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No. That category isnt on any page and there's a Pokemon badge track. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 15:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No. There's only 1 PAGE WITH THAT CATEGORY! WE DON'T WANT THIS POKEMON CRAP ALL OVER THIS WIKI! Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 15:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE MAKE ME A MISTY FROM POKEMON BADGE TRACK. THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE. SonicAndKnuckles go to the WE NEED NEW IDEAS page if you are sick of pokemon and whant something new for once I'm not tired of Pokemon! We need Pokemon and Sonic! The thing we need banned is P&F! sonicandknuckles Hello Знаете, что? Я решил спама вы говорите страницу в России! Как это звучит? Не хорошо? Вы когда-нибудь читаете это?? : D Позже. Dude? Why do u hate P&F? Because it had them do the same thing in each episode, and dumb songs no one likes.Pokemon Is Awesome 22:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're serious? Don't you think that maybe you're outnumbered if there are two whole wikis based on the show, plus a movie already made and one to come? :And clearly "Dumb songs no one likes" is wrong. :Interstate Two-Seventy- ! What? That's plenty random! 13:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, we might use that later. Everything's Better With Perry 19:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Quiquestion (or Quick question, for long) Can you make me a video of Random-ness Choice Awards once its finished?I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 00:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well you can do at least a slight clip (like when Phineas is singing A-G-L-E-T and the signs are flipping over) and then its over. Anyways, if it doesn't win it won't be in the video.I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 00:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY, YOU, Yes, the one.... with a Blue Jirachi..... yeah.... that one You know, just because people dislike things you like/like things you hate, doesn't mean you can make fun of them. That's called being a cyberbully and you probably don't want to be you. I might give you a very long block. You are being very mean to people. So stop it.I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 19:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) If you had to choose between your Mom, and Pokemon, which would you choose?I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 00:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Your block has expired your block expired. Kh2cool 00:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have Mario and Zelda? Do you have portal? Why yes I do I have all Pokemon games :D User:MarioPhineas76 User talk:MarioPhineas76 Peace Is it just me or is everyone getting along better? *Looks at message above* Er mabey not? Tell me what you think. Hey. It's me, CC00. I'm leaving wikia unless one of these things happen: We can confess to wikia staff that Cuboid doesn't need to be banned OR just get a sudden energy burst on the Complipedia.Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 00:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday S&K! I just wanted to with you a happy birthday!TO ONE MORE RANDOM YEAR!-The Endermen Are Out To Attack- 19:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy B Day Dude! Happy Birthday a-Carly S&K Hello. Happy Birthday a-Carly S&K. You are now 9 Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaey. IT"S THE MONTH OF MAY NOW! 455px-May 59.jpg|May from POKEMON that is! 537px-M2 0002.jpg Gtgrtgrftyrye 66bbv5.png Stop eating cookies.png 103.jpg 477px-Img 1740046 37370253 4.jpg Default.jpg DefaultCACOCYTO.jpg DefaultCAPVRNH7.jpg J jtgrjtgrfjfgkjgf.PNG May3.jpg Once again, happy birthday.Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 20:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO WHAT HE SAID! Here's some cake. (hands cake) And here's a present. (hands Pokemon Movie DVD). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Did that tree just say "Doofenshmirtz"??? 20:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) SlickRuby and ShinySapphire To be nice, I'm going to make remakes of generation 3 games on sploder. They will be called SlickRuby and ShinySapphire. It will be your birthday gift from me.Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 11:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I Preamble We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. Here........ ........... you might like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7V_WTHDfVE&feature=related May loves... Okay S&K, Be good. NermalTheBunny 23:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo, man. If you do come back, this time, can you please be nicer time? Thankz! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 21:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yayz! Sorry Kh2cool blocked you.NermalTheBunny 03:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) IDK if you ever are going to read this, but STAY OFF OF YOUTUBE!!!!!! PEOPLE ARE MAKING FUN OF YOU!!!!!! Just give it up S&K, or should I say.... ELIJIAH PARKER?!?!! THAT'S RIGHT! I KNOW YOUR REAL NAME!!!!! THIS IS WHY YOU NEED TO STAY OFF YOUTUBE. Okay? Good. Redsox1099 (FUS DO DAH!!!!!) 02:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ... You, are a legend. Huzzah 06:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) huh. So you're eight. Congrats. I'm 9. Hai. Let's talk. 23:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) NANCHO PARTY who were you expecting, the easter bunny> The WonderKat (Talk) 22:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I have pokemon cards